The GS High School Chronicles
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* Isaac has a dirty mouth, Mia disapproves, Garet's tired, and English is an evil subject. Just a typical day...
1. Drug Lord

This is insane. I don't know why I wrote this. Oh wait, yes I do.   
Because of the great and all might graphing calculator. And I, along  
with the rest of the world, am writing a Golden Sun High School fic where  
they discover they have powers and blah blah blah...yeah.  
Isaac: ::in green "so she decided to tell you what High School is REALLY  
like"::  
Yup. These are based on nearly true events. Most of them are true.   
Have fun. By the way, I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1: Drug Lord  
  
"Isaac, what are you doing?" Garet looked over at his blonde  
friend.  
  
Math class was nearly at its end. The homework was assigned, the  
books were put away, the teacher had even left them to their own devices.  
But Isaac was still holding his Graphing Calculator.  
  
"Playin' a game," he said, shortly.  
  
"Ooh, which one?" Jenna leaned over. "Checkers? Tetris?"  
  
"Boulder Dash?" Felix craned over his sister's shoulder. Their  
math class was tiny. In fact, their school, Vale High School (VHS) was  
very tiny, with a graduating class of about...fourteen. Which was the  
entire math class. Isaac and his best friends Mia, Ivan, Jenna and Garet  
sat in the front row. Their other best friends that didn't quite fit on  
the front row, Felix, Alex, Sheba, Picard, and Feihzi sat in the second  
row. The weird punks, Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst who wore black  
leather and had strange colored hair and skin sat in the very back and  
had nothing to do with the rest of the class unless they wanted some  
money.  
  
"Nope," Isaac's entire attention was focused on his game. "Drug  
Lord."  
  
"Drugs?" Menardi's head snapped up.  
  
"It's a game," Picard told her blandly.  
  
"Oh, cool," Menardi shrugged and went back to hitting Saturos,  
whom she had liked since the second grade, in the shoulder.  
  
"Menardi, cut it out," Saturos growled.  
  
"Drug Lord," Mia looked at Isaac.  
  
"Great game," Felix agreed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm at 99, one point to go," Isaac replied.  
  
By then the majority of the class was interested in the game.  
  
"So, what can you do?" Garet asked.  
  
"Let's see...ooh...let's bust some ass," Isaac scrolled down.   
"Let's bust Barney's ass."  
  
The words on the screen scrolled across.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Shut up, man."  
  
"But I love you!"  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
The conversation on screen continued in such a manner until  
Barney's ass was busted.  
  
"Cool," Alex practically drooled. "Hey, what's happening now?"  
  
"I found some weed," Isaac announced. "What should I do?"  
  
"SMOKE IT!" all of the guys agreed. The girls, with the  
exception of Jenna who was enjoying the game as much as the guys, rolled  
their eyes. The punks in the back agreed with the boys.  
  
"Alright," Isaac hit the button. "Oh, damn."  
  
"What?" Garet looked over.  
  
"That was some bad grass. You began having hallucinations and  
fell on the subway tracks. You died. Game over," Isaac read. "And I  
was at 99, too!"  
  
That was when the bell rang. Isaac's game currently forgotten,  
everyone swung their back packs on nearly simultaneously and left in a  
big stampede.  
  
  
Alright, I might write more of this. Maybe not. I don't know. What do  
YOU think, Isaac?  
Isaac: ::in red "if someone reviews, go for it."::  
Why am I writing this? I already have enough fics as it is...  
Isaac: ::in orange "because you wanted to, you can, and it's really easy  
to write"::  
Oh yeah. Well, I might continue. I don't know. What do you guys  
thind? 


	2. Typical Days

Okay, I'm back by popular demand.   
Isaac: ::in the happy special rainbow colored marker "Yup!"::  
Thanks for all of the reviews! I thought this story was stupid, but oh  
well! It gets me prepared for all of the serious stuff I'm going to  
start working on...  
Isaac: ::in the happy special rainbow colored marker "Like Adventures in  
Adept Training?"::  
Don't YOU get on my case, too!  
  
Episode 2: Typical Days  
  
English class, and Garet felt sleepy.  
  
This was a VERY bad thing. Their teacher, Mrs. McCroy, was not  
only very round, but she was VERY strict. Luckily, she found his  
apparent stupidity amusing. Garet really wasn't STUPID, he just blurted  
out the first thing that came to mind, which usually didn't have any  
meaning to the subject at hand, which was usually poetry.  
  
"Oh well," Garet muttered, folding his arms and resting his head  
against them. It wasn't long before he was in a deep, dreamless sleep.   
He needed it anyway, it was a game night tonight...  
  
"Garet Jones," Mrs. McCroy glared at the sleeping teenager. No  
response. "GARET!"  
  
Isaac, who sat just behind Garet, poked him with his pencil.   
  
"Damn, he sleeps like a log."  
  
"Yeah, if he wasn't breathing you would have thought he had  
died," Felix, who sat next to him, agreed.   
  
"I could arrange that," Karst said, filing one of her nails into  
a spike and looking bored.  
  
"I'm awake," Garet's head snapped up. All of the girls in the  
class, with the exception of Karst and Menardi, giggled.  
  
"Good. You may have a 'big game' tonight, but I'm NOT going to  
cater to your needs," if looks could kill, the steely glint in McCroy's  
eye would have reduced Garet to a small, smoking hole. "Now, if you'll  
all turn to page 437..."  
  
"You can really make an ass out of yourself sometimes," Isaac  
muttered.  
  
"Isaac," Mia, Isaac's current girlfriend (he had two others at  
the moment, but SHE didn't know that), said in a warning tone. "What  
have we said about profanity?"  
  
"It's the sign of a weak mind," Ivan, sitting in front of Mia,  
said calmly.  
  
"Oh, shit, woman," Isaac glared at her. "I'll say whatever I  
damn well please."  
  
"Not while I'm your 'woman'," Mia glared at him.   
  
"Isaac, Mia, would you two like to share?" McCroy gave them the  
Icy Vulture Glare of Death.  
  
"Not really," Isaac replied.  
  
"Then stay silent in my class."  
  
Garet sighed and put his head back on his desk. Typical days  
could be so boring...  
  
Yup, okay, that was stupid. Back to your lives, citizens, nothing to  
see here.  
Isaac: ::in red "It's like a train wreck"::  
What?  
Isaac: ::in red "You just can't look away..."::  
Right...review, or I'll discontinue it. 


End file.
